btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Codd Davidson
: Codd Davidson is an original character of the BTM universe and this page's written content should in no way be duplicated without permission of its authors. General :Codd Davidson is part of the Cerberus Project Triangle including Subject Zero and Project Overlord. The name for his project was Hercules due to the fact that he was supposed to be made a super soldier. History : He was born on May 29, 2152, with the DNA of two Cerberus test subjects (referred to as his biological Mother and Father; however he was born by a different female human, the third party involved). Codd was born with a mutation of OI , which resulted after several tests on rabbits, COPD , a neural disfunction and also Encephalitis . These issues were remedied with artificial structures. : Until the Reaper War he worked as a Cerberus Operative, formerly close to Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson until both individuals decided to separate from Cerberus. : After the war, he was found by Noah Giles and KJ Brandon, and he was added to the crew of the SS Ark, the Thieves' Guild ship. Medical Details : Codd has several artificial upgrades. Those include: *his entire Vertebral Column *his lungs *both of his arms and his legs are entirely artificial (by half of his upper arms/thighs) *due to his brain disease, a few parts were either removed or replaced, and this often leads to unwanted malfunctions *his external sexual organs were removed, however it was later replaced with an artificial model *also his skull is partly modified, for example was his chin replaced and his left cheek bone due to an infection having destroyed bone tissue *his vocal chords Voice : His vocal cords are, thus as much as most of his body, artificial causing his voice to sound mechanical as he is speaking. This caused him to reduce his vocal activity to a minimum. Brain : His brain however is fully functional in fact emotions for him are hard to analyse. Although it is a dysfunction, this issue is as well based upon the infection he suffered from after birth. Parts of the brain tissue was damaged and needed to be replaced. Regularly resetting the artificial parts, as with a mech or a computer for example, solve malfunctions but they as well erase his memory. To avoid the latter, two chips on either side of his brain can be updated and modified. Cerberus scientist experimented with false memories and control of his emotional responses. Not having had training for his emotional conception, this experiment failed. He can differentiate emotions and facial expressions as sadness from happiness and anger from sedateness. : : trivia *his artificial bones create a metallic sound by movement *his eyes are lightly glowing *due to the fact that he is partly synthetic to most people, still carrying memories of both Cerberus as well as Reapers and Geth, he appears as such leading to rather unpleasant reactions most of times; this is why the crew describes him as a Mech *he has two sets of armour *as described in Cerberus files he is a human clone, the description Cyborg is however the better because 80% if inner organs as well as 60% of his body is artificial; concluding him to be human or a human clone is certainly incorrect; even though he is able to think and decide but these activities are regulated by programmes installed on his brain's chips * An example of his voice: (Mass Effect Geth Prime sounds) Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Redeemers